eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Rivervale Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of June 2018.'' NPC Quests Professor Dandle Farfeather at *35 Mapping the Vale Felderin Beddleknopps at *35 Finding the Faeweed - (limited repeatable) Provisioner Gundle at #35 Lost Lager #35 Minnows in Rivervale Commissioner Dogweed at #36 Once upon a Plague #36 Inundated by Evil #39 Fighting the Infestation #43 Cleansing the Corrupted #43 The Root of Evil Bindo Halfbottom at *40 The Mysterious Drafling Sheriff Anrey Scarfoot at *40 Rivervale Deputy Duties - (limited repeatable) Valetail Stout Series Starts at: Bartender Berrystein #36 Ingredients for Valetail Stout #36 Finding the Valetail Stein West Rivervale Nillipuss at *41 Jumjum for the Soul Book Quests , giving commands to his nightblood minions.]] *40 'Enchanted Lands Creature Cataloging' *35 'Adventures of Jorbo and Mappy' - examine a book on a table at *35 '"Even More Adventures of Jorbo and Mappy"' - dropped from any monster in the zone *35 '"Leatherfoot Brigade Field Training Guide"' - dropped from any monster in the zone *35 '"More Adventures of Jorbo and Mappy"' - dropped from any monster in the zone *35 '"Words to Remember - by Mother Deasie"' - examine a bookshelf at *40 'Collapse' - examine a pile of books on a shelf at *41 'End of the Rending' - examine a bookcase in Qeynos Capitol District at Leatherfoot Tales The following are a continuation of a quest series in the Enchanted Lands Timeline: #37 'Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part One, 2nd Ed.' #37 'Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part Two, 2nd Ed.' #37 'Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part Three, 2nd Ed.' #37 'Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part One, 2nd Ed.' #38 'Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part Two, 2nd Ed.' #38 'Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part Three, 2nd Ed.' Dropped Quests *40 'Deputy's Badge' - examine a large metal circle, a chest-drop from any lamia in the zone *40 'Peacekeeper' - examine a discarded hammerhead, a chest-drop from lamias, dryads and possibly any other monster in the zone *40 'Starshine Pendant' - examine a muddy lump, a chest-drop from Mangler *40 'Ten Gallon Boots' - examine worn out boots, a chest-drop from any nightblood in the zone Examined Quests population of Rivervale has been decimated with the onset of the demonic invasion. Most have surrendered to the chaos and become corrupted or shadowed halflings.]] *41 The End of Pain - examine a spinning wheel at *41 Pump Out of Order - examine a water pump at ) *42 Run Lamias Run - examine an old stove at *43 Learning About Nightbloods the Hard Way. - examine a pile of books at *43 A Vengeful Opportunity - examine a rug at Heritage Quests *45 By Hook or by... Other Quests These quests involve Rivervale, but are not necessarily part of the Rivervale Timeline. *History of the Kerra, Part III - completes in Rivervale *The Whispering Pines - multiple locations quest, however most steps are completed within Rivervale *The Reaching Blade of the Assassin - heritage quest *The Moppet Master *Tinmizer's Astounding Frost Disruptor Collections *Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (Collection) *Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part II (Collection) *Enchanted maple leaves collection *Fauna of the Enchanted Lands A - K *Fauna of the Enchanted Lands L - Z *Pristine shards collection *Rivervale coins collection *Shiny shards collection *The Storm Shepherds - The Calm *The Storm Shepherds - The Downpour *The Storm Shepherds - Darnalithenis of Felwithe *The Storm Shepherds - Tammin Whipperwillow *The Storm Shepherds - Gremius Hazzengrav *The Wall Discoveries :See: Rivervale Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: Rivervale Named Monsters